


Times Are Tough (And You Make Things Harder)

by brianjones (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brianjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really wanna suck his cock, don’t you, Styles?” Olly smirked, eyes focused on the ball between his ankles as he did some stupid trick with it that Harry couldn’t care less about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Are Tough (And You Make Things Harder)

Harry kicked the football down the field, giving his foot one final push and watched the ball fly smack into the net’s pole, hearing a snicker come from the goalie.   
Harry was too busy to care as he glanced over in a certain blondes direction, watching him talk to his friend with a small smirk, the boy paying no attention to Harry.   
“You really wanna suck his cock, don’t you, Styles?” Olly smirked, eyes focused on the ball between his ankles as he did some stupid trick with it that Harry couldn’t care less about.   
“Get off my ass, yeah?” He spit, giving the boy one last look before turning to a hysteric Ed, rolling his eyes. “What’s so funny about that?”  
“You’re such an idiot.” Ed sneered, biting his lip some as Olly passed him the ball. “He obviously sees the looks you give him. Just say something.”  
Harry frowned and shook his head, curls bouncing as he laughed some. “I already did. It didn’t work out so well.”

Nick laughed from behind Olly, “Oh trust us, we remember.” He smirked coyly, wiggling his eyebrows some. “Hey Niall. Wanna go back to my place? Grab a pint?” he mocked, batting his eyelashes, hearing the rest of the team belt out in laughter.   
“You’re such a cunt.” Harry growled, kicking the ball at him playfully. “What was I supposed to do? He’s fucking hot.”  
“Can it.” Zayn laughed, kicking the ball back. “I’ve already had my fair share of you telling us about how bad you wanna stick it in his arse.” He groaned, playing with his hair dramatically. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I never said that. I just said I’m willing to bet he’s got a great gob,” he started, getting cut off by Louis.  
“He’s got braces, Harry,” Louis laughed, wrinkling his nose, “that’s cuts in places you really don’t want.”  
Nick chimed in, “Besides, him and that Liam kid are attached at the hip. He probably already bends for him.”  
Harry made a puking sound, closing his eyes for a moment. “Horrible mental image.” He shuddered, making the group bark out.

“He seems like a bit of an Alco.” Ed smirked, making a fist and tipping his head back with it, getting a snicker out of everyone.   
“He’s Irish, Sheeran. I’m sure the man can handle his beer.”  
Ed shrugged some, still wearing an unsettling grin. “Just pointing it out.” He said in a low voice.  
“Besides, you guys got to admit, he probably wants me too.” Harry said proudly, making Olly snort.   
“Aye right! He looks at you like you’re a pile of blarney.” He laughed, rolling his eyes some.   
“Oi! No he doesn’t!”  
Olly held his hands up in defense, shrugging. “Well bloody hell, Harry! Are you going to sit here and blather on about the kid, or are you actually going to dekko him?”   
Harry smirked, kicking the ball to Louis and jogged away, running to the stands and walking up to Niall’s booth, watching Liam walk away knowingly.   
“Oi, Niall!” Harry called, watching the blonde whip his head around and smile at him.   
“Hey, Harry.” Niall said softly, biting his lip as he nodded some, waiting for Harry to go on.   
“Would you maybe want to hang out? Get a coffee or something?”

Niall sat still for a second, hesitantly nodding after a while and stood up, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.   
Harry grinned, “Uh… is that a yes?”  
Niall nodded some, smiling at him. “Yeah. You’re a cool guy, Harry. I’d like to do something with you.”  
And in that moment, though he would never admit it, Harry felt his heart swell. Niall actually wanted to bog around with him.   
“Awesome.” Harry breathed, smiling in relief.   
“Awesome.” Niall repeated back to him, looping his arms through Harry’s with a small smirk, walking with him back down to the field, hearing whistles from the football team.   
“Your friends are dicks, Harry.”  
“I know.”  
*  
“You have protection, right?” Niall breathed into Harry’s mouth, looking up at him from his spot on his bed, biting his lip some as he ran his fingers down his abs.   
“O-oh… yeah, yeah of course.” Harry said gently, standing up and sighing some. “Excuse me for one second.”   
He rushed to the bathroom, panting some as he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink, biting his lip as he stared himself in the eyes.   
“You’re being an idiot,” Harry whispered to himself, groaning. “He’s just a boy… Niall’s just a boy. And you’re just a boy… you’re two boys about to have sex.”   
He shook his head gently, splashing water over his face quickly and patted it off, grabbing a condom from the cabinet, along with a bottle of lubricant. 

Harry walked out shakily to Niall, smiling gently at the naked boy on his bed.   
“Is this okay?” He whispered, holding the two items up and watching Niall nod, sighing in relief as he climbed back on top of him.   
Harry held Niall’s chin gently, kissing him slowly. “You’re so beautiful.” He breathed, smiling gently at him.  
Niall blushed under Harry’s gaze, shaking his head some.  
“Yes you are,” Harry started, tracing his lips slowly. “This is why I want to do this so bad. You deserve to know how beautiful you are.”   
Niall looked up at Harry slowly, smiling at him. “Then show me.”  
Harry grabbed the lubricant, coating some of his fingers before looking back at Niall. “Are you sure?” He whispered, biting his lip nervously.   
“Of course.” 

Harry pushed a finger into Niall gently, letting out a shaky breath. “Is this okay?” He smiled some.  
Niall leaned up and kissed him gently, nodding as Harry wiggled another in.   
Niall let out a stuttered breath, squinting some as Harry started to move his fingers, biting his lip some.   
“Does it hurt?” Harry asked carefully.   
“No, no. Keep going.” Niall whispered, pushing down some to ensure him. 

Harry sighed in relief, putting another in slowly and kissing Niall gently. “You’re gorgeous.” He smiled, kissing his collarbone gently.   
Niall giggled some, turning into a moan as he blushed a bit, face flushed.   
Harry pulled them out slowly, kissing him again. “Are you ready?”  
Niall nodded some, gasping a little and smiled at him. “Yeah…” he breathed, rustling his hips a bit.   
Harry rolled the condom on as Niall scooted up the bed some, going with him as he positioned himself between Niall’s legs.   
“Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
Harry pushed in slowly, watching Niall move with his thrust, his head hitting the headboard some.   
“Oh fuck, sorry.”  
Niall laughed, shaking his head. “T-that’s okay. Keep going.” He smiled, gasping some and closing his eyes as Harry moved.   
*  
“Did you fuck him?” Ed hollered as Harry walked into practice the next day, the rest of the team smirking along with him.  
Harry bit his lip for a moment as he studied the group. He remembered images from last night and blushed some, feeling a small smile creep along his lips.  
“No… no, I didn’t.”  
Olly laughed, rolling his eyes. “Not surprised.” He teased, kicking the ball to Harry.   
Harry just nodded along, shrugging some.  
“I’m sure I’ll see him again.” He mumbled under his breath, looking to Niall’s usual spot in the stands, smiling gently at him.   
And now, judging by the look Niall gave him, he was positive he would be seeing him again.


End file.
